


【LucasxJackson】沙田情侣两三事之甜蜜的烦恼

by Saysomethingnice



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysomethingnice/pseuds/Saysomethingnice





	【LucasxJackson】沙田情侣两三事之甜蜜的烦恼

*falling in love番外/PWP/勿上升

 

Jackson坐在白色911的副驾驶里面愣神，眼神越过车窗盯住七仔招牌绿色灯箱昏昏欲睡——要知道现在才刚早晨八点半。

他那双大眼睛渐渐迷成绵密的缝隙，额头还未抵上窗，脚下忽然一阵痉挛，微微垂下的头赶忙立了起来。他睁开困倦的双眼，此时Lucas还在购架上为挑选什么饮料而踌躇，Jackson扬起手腕看时间：八点三十五分。他长叹一口气，揉揉发痛的后腰，换了一边坐姿将自己斜在座椅里，他真的好想睡觉。

Lucas在八点四十的时候分别提着三明治、酸奶、鲜榨橙汁和比配好的坚果坐了进来，他探身吻过Jackson的嘴唇，示意他醒一醒，该吃早餐了。

Jackson接过已经混合好坚果的酸奶，握着小勺子心不在焉的挖了一块放进嘴里，一颗榛果吃了三分钟，他涣散地望着车外风景——台风过后的街道一片狼藉，风卷残叶铺满地，就被清洁工人攒成一团收进垃圾箱。jackson实在吃不下了，将那碗配料十足的酸奶扔给lucas，他折过身子恨不得趴在车门边，只留给lucas孤零零的背影。

Lucas接过仰脖饮尽，就看爱人很小一团黏在离他很远的位置，他把他的低落看成起床低气压，能做的就是把车子开得更加四平八稳，好让他能在短短路程里睡个回笼觉。

而jackson虽困乏的很，却再也睡不着——腰好痛，那个地方也酸酸麻麻，浑身骨节像缺油润滑的老部件，一动就发出干燥的摩擦声。他又叹了口气，忽然觉得lucas就是场说来就来的台风，而自己就是那团被扫进垃圾桶的落叶。

Jackson真的是，太可怜了。

 

这一切都是拜这场迟迟而来的台风所赐，并未如约而至所以更铆足劲头亟待爆发。台风连续刮了三天，jackson与lucas同样在房间里呆了三天——他简直不敢回想这三天是怎样度过的。

卧室、浴室、厨房、客厅。若不是怕风太狂玻璃会碎掉，阳台或许也说不定。

 

办公室里面的jackson额头都快垂到合同上，点了几次头，终于“咣”地一声磕在桌子上。瞌睡骤然吓跑大半，他捂着额头就看办公桌前的小镜子里面，嘴唇鼻子睡得红彤彤，眼底挂满倦怠，又看到桌角合同都快堆成山，jackson使劲揉揉眼，心想可不能再这样下去了。

 

晚上七点准时下班，Lucas已经把车驶到大楼门口，玻璃扬下一半，只露出双炯炯有神的狗狗眼。Jackson好远处就见香车美男一副招蜂引蝶模样，他走快几步拉门坐进去，lucas摇上车窗开冷气，嘘寒问暖一阵，见jackson依旧兴趣缺缺，一副倦容。他不由得想多就问，是不是病了？手放在他额头上并无恙，就黏糊糊凑上来啄jackson的嘴唇，像只待哺幼鸟。Jackson恍恍惚惚感觉舌头钻进牙关，腰上多出一只不老实的手伸进衬衣下摆，身体被点了火，可前几天的惨况历历在目，眼下地方更不对。他赶忙睁眼推开lucas，就见他嘴唇裹着一层不知谁的唾液，脸上明显一副被打扰进食的不快模样。Jackson慢悠悠把衬衣下摆塞进裤子里，找个话题问lucas怎么不开自己的车，一直放在地库不怕落灰。

落灰就擦干净咯。Lucas凑前想办法再去接吻却被jackson躲开。  
可放着好好一台大G不开偏要跟我挤一台小车……jackson想想措辞接着说：习惯了大车再开小车，不会觉得别扭吗？  
没有啊，还好啊

Lucas见索吻不得，于是轻踩油门，车就窜了出去。不一会他开口问jackson，你是不是有其他话要讲，他欲言又止，朝着后视镜里jackson的眼睛看去，小小声问：你是不是不喜欢我接你上下班，还是你烦我了，可是我们才在一起刚刚不到一周。

Jackson转头就看他的侧脸，眼角都耷下来，赶忙开口说你在胡想什么，哪只眼睛看见我烦你了。  
那你为什么问我车落灰怎么办，我都罩好罩子了，还是你想要我用自己的车接你啊，我都无所谓的啊

Jackson扶额，话题越飘越远，他想的是这周两人是否应该保持一点点距离，方便自己攒足体力，可看他那副失落样子怎么也无法开口，这就导致两人晚餐只吃了一半，lucas就忽然发疯把jackson压到了餐桌上。

睡衣被掀开，露出颤颤巍巍的两点樱红被他含在嘴里的时候，jackson想自己真是自作自受，这就是含糊其辞，狠不下心的恶果。

胸前被舔得黏答答，男人抬高他的腰欲把睡裤脱掉，jackson刚忙直起身，两条腿合上就正好箍住了lucas的腰。

那什么，先吃饭

Jackson此时一只手还挂在他的脖子上，眼神飘忽不定，显然他也觉这句话讲得心虚，lucas顶着的帐篷擦着jackson的膝盖，上面一滩水渍过于明显。

Lucas将他抱在怀里，摩挲着滑腻的腰线，含着摧残jackson的耳垂，手指轻轻碰了碰他同样精神的性器，一包裹着热气的疑问缠上jackson的耳垂：

“哥还吃得下去吗？”

他两手提着jackson的腰抱进怀里坐回椅子上，jackson在怀里被转过身，就像个婴儿被人揽着——屁股下面是lucas的双腿，后背抵着炽热的胸膛，面前是吃了一半的粥。此时lucas一手伸进他裤子里面揉捏，另外一只手拿起勺子挖了一口，吹跑了滚烫放到jackson唇边，我喂哥吃好不好？

温热的粥被送进嘴里的时候，拇指顺便抵上了微张湿润的铃口，jackson险些呛到，扭头一个发怒的眼神还未传达给对方，嘴里没咽下的粥就被lucas分食些去。带着米香的吻粘稠不堪一如裤子里的景象——lucas握着饱满沉甸的性器借由淌出的湿液滑动，中指就堵在铃口按压摩挲。jackson被抠弄的腰部直颤，咬着嘴唇抵御阵阵袭来的尿意，他握着lucas的手腕颤抖，两条腿随着撸动频率而开合。之后裤子被扯掉，只剩下挂在脚腕上的内裤摇摇欲坠。

Lucas吮着jackson侧颈细薄的皮肤问，哥还想吃什么，小青菜还是甜藕？他说着用指腹掀开裹着粉红色头部的褶皱，lucas低头就看到粉嫩的性器直挺挺的抬起骄傲的头，粘液淌了满手。他五指分开，银丝连成线。Luacs坏心眼攥着性器摇动，轻轻刮搔亮红的龟头，五指包拢搓动，下身弥漫起色情的水声。他说，哥，吃甜藕好不好？他夹了一块，藕丝连着线滴落在jackson嘴角后停了下来。Lucas坏笑说，怎么这样黏，像哥一样。

Jackson胸脯震颤，耳朵里都是自己的心跳声，他随着lucas撸动的频率挺动着细薄的腰，两只腿被架到餐桌上，圆润通红的脚趾微微崩直，好看的小腿似乎快承受不得而痉挛。lucas眼见他只有出气的份，额头渗出的汗流到眼角像哭过了，忘情又略显痛苦的眉头随着哼声缓解又皱起，全拜他这只手所赐。

Jackson呜咽着求lucas再快一点，他马上就要射了。可lucas却松开手指，就见蓄势待发的漂亮肉茎狠狠颤动几次，jackson想要自己抚弄却被按住手腕。lucas粗热的性器抵在他的臀缝处，已经湿滑的毫无阻拦。他问jackson可不可以等到我插进去再射，这种请求简直就是威胁。Jackson被欲望折磨得头昏脑涨，硬挤出一丝理智。

他扭头吻lucas的侧脸：我帮你用手弄出来好不好

可是哥的后面明明湿得一塌糊涂了

性器摩挲着jackson湿热的臀缝，惹得两团软肉轻颤，柱身滑过穴口时像被吸住。lucas箍着他的腰悬空抬起，jackson惊呼他哪里来的这么大力气，脚跟忙不迭地抵上餐桌。

呜……lucas……你做什么啊……

上半身被人控制着，只有臀缝夹着肉柱，而那玩意正抵着穴口，又烫又硬。Jackson吓得惊慌失措，赶忙两手死死按着他的胳膊摇头，你干什么啊，快点放我下来！

可是放下来的话——lucas恶意地挺了挺腰，这个就会插到哥湿淋淋的小穴里，这样可以吗？

Jackson真的快哭出来，他崩溃着颤抖，小腹都纠起青筋。

lucas，别玩了好不好？

我没有玩啊，是哥不肯让我进去，我才想到这个办法。

你再这样我可要生气了

Jackson身上出了一层薄汗，他快没力气，这个姿势真的糟糕透顶，他赶忙亲了两口lucas求饶：不要闹了行不行，你……你把那个先收进去，我要坐好

Lucas看他急得脸红，才托着屁股放到腿上，整个人就缠了过来，把他搂得严丝合缝。

为什么不让我进去，你讲个理由，否则我也生气了。

靠。你还生气？

Jackson还未想好说辞，性器又被迫回到lucas手里。但这次可不是温柔抚弄了。

细薄的包皮被一撸到底，甚至有些刺痛，jackson被弄得弯下腰，胸前那点就撞到桌沿，他痛呼一声也没得到温柔对待。Lucas挤弄着沉甸的囊袋像把玩玉球，力气大到jackson又渗出些汗水，他抖着膝盖承受痛苦的欢愉。lucas手指粗鲁的握紧滑动，很快性器便受不了急于释放。Lucas捏紧柱身阻止射精，他问奄奄一息眼角淌泪的jackson，到底为什么不要自己，再不讲实话就不叫你射。

Jackson嘴唇都快咬破，他忍受着一边大力撸动，一边又堵着铃口的折磨，他涨得发痛，连腿根都在打颤，jackson仰头倒在他怀里，只好放弃讲实话：

你每次都弄得我好累！我……我很没有精神，我……呜…………我……我哪有这么多精力同你一样……

这句话进lucas耳朵里，不知道怎么就变成了夸赞与鼓励。

他笑着吻了吻jackson湿透的额边，握着滑腻的大腿并拢，饱满绷直的性器被挤得立在中间，怎么看都非常色情。jackson头都变三个大，不知道他又玩什么。回头的空档，lucas已经把自己的那根插进腿间，这样看起来就有些好笑——两只小兄弟兄友弟恭脸对脸，哥哥憋成深红色还不住点头，弟弟倒是很有礼貌，紧紧贴着哥哥——只不过两兄弟都有点太过湿润，导致lucas每插一次都会把哥哥顶得更高些。

股间本就湿透，更沾了lucas渗出的体液，他擦着臀缝插进腿间直顶双丸，jackson羞得快要崩溃，耳边还响着lucas粗重语气的调侃，他每次都伸插到底，擦过湿淋淋的肉穴，享受着双腿弹性软肉的包裹，在探出头的前一秒又顶住柔软的囊袋。

哥，你低头看，好像长了两根一样。

Jackson若不是两只胳膊被锁在他怀里，早就捂上耳朵。

他承受着lucas坏心眼的攻击：每次都故意顶着穴口滑进腿间，又故意停住，一手包着两根东西撸动，jackson被顶的颠簸起来，还要时时刻刻缩着后穴怕他插进去，他知道如果插进去了，没有一晚上是不会停的……

Jackson的双腿被箍得越来越紧，不用靠lucas的手都快把自己夹射。忽然lucas放开手，两腿失去控制便大喇喇敞开了。Jackson挂在他身上，lucas将性器抵在穴口操动，两只手交替裹着体液撸动性器，jackson伏在餐桌上，整个下身毫无自主权。被那双手伺候着射出来的时候，后穴也被粗大的性器填满了。

好似松了一口气但又很委屈，他呜咽着叫了出来，声音又沙又哑。Lucas连根插入后慢慢挺动，插得好深，jackson小腹又酸又涨，腿间一股尿意袭来，可lucas还在深入，好像要把双丸挤进去才好

Jackson抵着他的小腹阻止再动作，他腰酸得厉害，性器被顶的又抬头，他命令lucas退出来一点。

Lucas照做，不过退出一点就停在肠道里凸起小点上，发热的龟头顶着跳动，jackson只好要求他再出去一些

哪知道lucas一退，整根肉柱就撤了出来，jackson松了一口气，可穴口却背叛主人合不拢似的发痒。他尴尬的收起腿，脚掌就抵在桌上，腿间风景旖旎淫荡，想要拉着桌布挡住外泄风情，可手指软弱无力，多动一丝分毫都累得要命。

他看到自己腿间的lucas挺着性器蓄势待发，一眼清潭死死盯住自己却不为所动，jackson干脆把腿又敞开些，一只小腿勾过他的腰，伸着两条软软的胳膊发出气声：

生气了？

Lucas摇摇头就俯下身，他舔掉jackson额边的汗水问，和我做是不是不舒服

这真是一个好问题

难道自己要讲好舒服？不可以。这样只能鼓励他变本加厉。

Jackson费力搂住他的脖子，倒不是不舒服。他举了一个例子问lucas：

你吃了一周烧鹅，周末想不想吃青菜。

不想。

Jackson叹气，那么你考虑一下烧鹅的感受，他是否每天都喜欢给别人吃

Lucas问他你为什么要把自己比作食物？再讲，食物本身就是要被人吃掉的，如果要问也得问做饭师傅今天心情如何，如果他不开心只做青菜，那我也没得选

Ok，那我就是做饭的师傅，你天天要吃烧鹅，但我做的好累，你明不明白

Lucas点点头，但我都吃了一半烧鹅，哥却叫我吐出来硬喂我青菜，这样是不是有点太残忍了？

Jackson愣住，随即胸口一起一伏看似要生气，lucas赶忙给他搂进怀里安抚：可是如果都做好了饭，我又吃过一半，剩下另一半是不是要浪费了。Lucas讲完就把性器重新插回湿淋淋的肉穴里。Jackson被顶得叫了一声，整人搂紧他的背。

他的声音被操得断断续续：不……不是还有冰箱吗……放冰箱里冰着……改日再吃

Lucas握着jackson饱满的臀肉上下晃动，深深插进肠道内部惹得肩膀处留下两排牙印，他被咬得血脉喷张，又在顶嘴：放得时间长了过期怎么办，我可舍不得

Jackson含着肩膀处这块皮肤狠狠叼住：饭是死的，人是活的你知不知啊，吃的多了就撑死，然后就食不知味你晓不晓得……

Lucas忍痛狠狠操进去又拔出来，撑得穴口像一只合不拢的小嘴，他握着jackson的腰撞向自己的性器使两人缩短至负距离，lucas继续粗喘着多嘴多舌：饕餮盛宴的话把我撑死都要感谢上帝

Jackson气得眼眶含泪，恨不得咬掉那块肉，他被顶的支离破碎，下身绞紧小腹酸涨，可是你……呜……你好歹也考虑一下我的感受啊……

Jackson被抱着顶在玻璃窗上，身后是点点灯火，他吓得绞紧后穴

你……疯了啊lucas……快点……放我下去

他紧紧抓着窗帘，恨不得裹上自己才好，lucas插得好深，就见窗外亮光把jackson陇上一层细细金箔，整个人妖艳又清纯。他红着脸咬着嘴巴泫然欲泣，眉头又皱着饱含苦楚，这让lucas埋在后穴里的性器涨得发痛。他紧紧将jackson压在窗上，上身密不可分，两人心跳声都混为一谈，他的汗水结成大颗落在jackson粉透的乳尖上，再被他麦色胸膛揉开散成微光，两人浑身湿透黏在一起，下身遵从着动物本能重复活塞运动——

饱满的屁股被玻璃窗压的闷湿又被lucas的手指勒的通红，jackson被钉在原地肆意操弄，窗帘被拽的摇摇欲坠，lucas托着他不知疲倦地挺进再拔出，水声响得满屋都是。Jackson受不了地哭诉求他再快一点，他体内深处叫嚣着要这位小男友再狠狠操进去一些，他早就把那份矜持与顾虑抛在脑后。他迷恋地捧着lucas沾满汗水的脸，lucas现在同自己一样，此时纠结眉头，汗水随着操弄而滴落。jackson被情欲折磨的失声呐喊，他舔掉lucas鼻尖上的汗滴，整个人抖得像高热病人，他紧紧绞紧嫩穴，感受着带着狂热且不住跳动的性器在体内发狂般的操动，jackson死死搂着lucas求救，他真的快要不行了，而将他至于绝境的正是托着自己不知疲倦仍在进攻的男友

Jackson软成一团，只有腿间是硬的，他粗喘着握着自己的性器撸动，他紧紧盯着lucas泛红的胸膛，后穴被操的发麻，连握着自己性器玩弄的指尖都迟钝了。快感犹如反复卷土而来的浪潮涌向他们。Lucas两只小臂抵住窗将爱人困在甜蜜监牢，jackson只靠盘在他腰上的两条腿来支撑着自己，他感觉自己要被操化了，整人头昏脑涨，他不住摆腰迎合，放任男友粗大的性器肆意抽插……

 

Jackson的呻吟声偶尔婉转偶尔高亢，随着操动而咿呀难耐，他似乎上了头，含糊不清的吮着男友的手指，猩红色舌尖勾画指缝淌出银丝，他半合着眼，睫毛沾满汗水，脖颈涨得通红，连乳尖都微微发抖瑟缩在一起。Lucas感受着越发紧致的肉穴和射在自己小腹间情人却毫无知觉的热液，他舔着爱人的耳廓，舌尖裹着丰满的耳垂，他每操一次问一句，哥，喜欢吗？就会得到jackson含糊又肯定的答案。

 

重重插了数十次后，lucas将热流不落一滴射进男友紧致的小穴里，而怀里缩成一团的爱人，拖沓着黏糊的嗓音，细细的眼缝间里裹着因高潮而涌出的泪滴，他连抱紧lucas的力气都没有，只好任人摆布，又被抱回卧室折磨。

 

天都蒙蒙亮，lucas才算彻底肖静，然而后穴里面还插着那根不知疲倦的东西。Jackson只好认清现实，与其烦恼lucas的次数，不如换个烦恼来纠结——他盯着lucas如狼似虎的眼睛，心想还是担心他非人持久力更现实一些。

 

END


End file.
